1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated film capacitor, a film capacitor module, and a power conversion system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wound or laminated film capacitors are composed of stacked multiple layers of electrodes and films composed of a dielectric. In such film capacitors, heat may be generated by the electric current flowing through the electrodes, and the films constituting the dielectric may be shrunk by the heat. Therefore, film capacitors have been developer which are able to dissipate heat generated in the film capacitors.
JP 2013-153115 A discloses a film capacitor of wound or stacked films with a metallic film formed thereon, where the films contain therein a plate-like insulating filler which has heat dissipation performance.
JP 2012-99712 A discloses a film capacitor of stacked films with an aluminum film deposited thereon, where alumina is formed on end edges of the aluminum films, and heat is dissipated from the end edges of the aluminum films.
JP 2008-311253 A, JP 2008-300600 A, JP 2008-300502 A, and JP 2008-211128 A disclose film capacitors each including a wound core and films with metal deposited thereon, which are wound around the wound core, where heat is dissipated from the wound core. In the film capacitors in JP 2008-311253 A and JP 2008-211128 A, the wound core is connected to an electrode formed by metallikon on the outer periphery of the film capacitor, and formed from a metallic material. JP 2008-311253 A and JP 2008-211128 A disclose therein heat dissipation performance increased by this wound core. JP 2008-300600 A discloses the insertion of a cooling tube into the wound core for cooling the film capacitor with a refrigerant. JP 2008-300502 A discloses a heat dissipation fin provided on the inner periphery of the wound core.
JP 2003-59752 A discloses the formation of a comb-like terminal for the film capacitor, and heat dissipation from this comb-like terminal.